


happy birthday koga

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1 year before canon, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, so koga is a first year and rei is a second year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1st yr koga/2nd yr rei]</p>
<p>Koga’s vision dropped to his shoes, hunched over like a nervous dog. It was his first time at Rei’s house, and he came at Rei’s own invitation. A few days prior he found a note in his locker, it seemed Rei wanted to celebrate his birthday. Maybe he was throwing Koga a party, but the younger boy had no idea. Most of the letter was taken up with Rei’s address and a designated date and time. The note was written on typical notebook paper, as if Rei had scrawled it down during class. Koga thought it was cool, if Rei was all rebellious and ignoring the lecture like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday koga

**Author's Note:**

> In recent events it's mentioned that first year Koga really looked up to Rei...  
> and as a second year Rei acted similar to how Koga does now... (which is probably where Koga got it)

Koga double checked the address, affirming that indeed, this was the Sakuma residence. First he rang the doorbell, then knocked twice a moment later. He didn’t want to annoy Rei (or whoever else may be there), but he also didn’t want to be stuck out here forever, should the other boy be asleep or something.

Koga’s vision dropped to his shoes, hunched over like a nervous dog. It was his first time at Rei’s house, and he came at Rei’s own invitation. A few days prior he found a note in his locker, it seemed Rei wanted to celebrate his birthday. Maybe he was throwing Koga a party, but the younger boy had no idea. Most of the letter was taken up with Rei’s address and a designated date and time. The note was written on typical notebook paper, as if Rei had scrawled it down during class. Koga thought it was cool, if Rei was all rebellious and ignoring the lecture like that.

The door opened, interrupting Koga’s thoughts. He quickly straightened his back, waving at the other boy with, “Sakuma-senpai, good to see ya!”

“Koga,” he nodded, stepping aside to allow the aforementioned boy entry. Koga removed his own shoes, placing them beside Rei’s boots, and followed Rei into his house. Despite Rei’s somewhat strange personality (and self proclaimed vampirism), it looked like a typical family home. Nothing was amiss in the hallway or the kitchen. Ritsu was asleep on the couch, but that was hardly unexpected.

On the other hand, Rei’s room truly looked like it belonged to him. Dark curtains obscured the windows, and small bat shaped lights hung above them. There was also a coffin, and a futon rolled up beside it (its probably influenced by his parents, but who knows, maybe sleeping in a coffin gets old after a while).

“It looks good,” Koga murmured, still taking it all in.

“Only good?” Rei moved closer to his guest, narrowing his eyes in a playful-menacing expression, “I invite my cute underclassman into my home ‘n I get--”

“I like it a lot, don’t get me wrong!” Koga interrupted, waving his hands in an effort to say,  _ ‘you got me all wrong!’ _

Rei laughed, “I’m kidding y’know.” He pat Koga’s head, “You’re fun to play with, like a little pet, your reactions are just the  _ best _ ...”

Koga rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he always got this way when Rei complimented him. The other boy was just so cool, not that Koga wasn’t, but Rei was on a whole other level. When he said things like that it got to Koga every time. 

“Anyway,” Rei took a seat on the floor, leaning back against his folded up futon, “Koga, c’mere.” he curled his finger, beckoning the younger boy.

Koga responded in turn, sitting on his knees next to Rei. His hands were on his thighs, and he was expectantly awaiting whatever Rei would have to say.

“Come… closer,” Rei smirked, tugging at the red tie around Koga’s neck. Though he was a second year, Rei’s own tie was black, with a white design on it. Koga let Rei pull him, and he landed in the older boy’s lap. “Much better,” he smiled, patting Koga’s head, “I can’t do anything when you’re so far away from me.” In a show of affection, he planted his lips against Koga’s, “Happy birthday Koga.”

_ ‘A kiss?’ _ Koga thought to himself,  _ ‘That’s kind of a lame present, we’ve kissed before… But it’s Sakuma-senpai so I’m grateful for whatever he does for me I guess--’ _

“And now… your present,” Rei reached behind the futon, pulling out a purple gift bag. He handed it to Koga.

A physical gift? “S-Sakuma-senpai! You don’t hafta do that for someone like me...” Koga rebuttaled. He wanted the gift, he very much wanted the gift, but he had to hide at least some of his excitement.

Rei rest his cheek on his hand, “Go on, it’s too late to take it back now,” he laughed. He watched Koga open the bag, there was only one thing inside, and Koga seemed a little confused as he held it in his hands. 

“For Leon?”

“No,” Rei laughed once more, “For you.”

Koga inspected his present, he was pretty damn sure it was a dog collar. He’d seen a lot of dog collars in his day, and this certainly looked like one. It was black, with small (dull) spikes coming out of it. Koga unclasped it, pulling it around his neck and attempting to slide the leather through the buckle. He couldn’t quite get it, and his cheeks flushed as Rei’s hands replaced his own, fastening the collar.

Koga was eyeing him curiously, “Just helping my little doggie out,” Rei added.

_ Doggie. _ It felt weird, almost kind of dirty coming from Rei’s lips. Koga wasn’t sure what to make of it, “Doggie?”

Rei smiled, “You’re a lot like a dog, aren’t ya? Just look at the way you’re in my lap.” He flicked the collar, metal shining in the light of the room, “Plus it looks cool, doesn’t it? Edgy, y’know?”

Koga… couldn’t find fault with that, with either of those statements, “T-Thanks Sakuma-senpai.” 

“Of course Koga,” Rei smirked, pulling on the ring of Koga’s new collar. They locked lips, and Rei’s tongue found it’s way into Koga’s mouth. He could hear Koga gasp into the kiss, and feel him fidgeting in his lap. The fingers of his other hand ghosted over Koga’s skin, finding their way under his button-down uniform shirt, “I suppose you’d like the rest of your present, yeah?”

Koga nodded, Rei was so good to him. He rocked his hips toward Rei’s without realizing, and let out a sigh of relief as Rei stroked his thighs. Even that was bliss, he knew that this was only the beginning, Rei always left him satisfied.

Rei enjoyed all of Koga’s cute noises, it gave him all sorts of ideas for ways to play with the other boy. He didn’t go into this with anything planned out, but he was ready to let things happen as they may. He undid Koga’s pants to start; Koga was especially needy, head resting against Rei’s shoulders and murmuring into his ear, “C’mon Sakuma-senpai… more...” It was hard to resist, his enticing little voice hit Rei in all the right ways.

“I’ll give you more,” Rei replied, his voice was low and he could feel Koga shudder against him. He pointed at his closed coffin, “Sit there,” he instructed the younger boy.

Koga reluctantly left the warmth of Rei’s lap, taking a seat on the coffin. The wood was cold against his ass, he didn’t really like it, but soon forgot about it as Rei’s lips were on his skin. Koga spread his legs more and more, and Rei moved between them, dragging his teeth up Koga’s thigh. His fangs left thin red lines in Koga’s skin. “You’ve been a good boy all year, right?” Rei licked his lips, taking the head of Koga’s dick in his mouth. He heard Koga muffle a sudden exhale in his hand, and looked up to see his eyes closed. Rei wanted Koga to be watching him, but whatever. 

“S-Sakuma-senpai,” Koga gasped, and it was music to Rei’s ears. He unzipped his own pants, ready to give himself attention as he took Koga deeper into his mouth. The feeling of Koga in his throat only made him harder, and he stroked himself.

Saliva and precum dripped past Rei’s lips, and his throaty noises filled the room. Koga hoped that the Sakuma’s didn't have thin walls, he wasn’t sure he wanted to explain this to Ritsu. He found himself murmuring Rei’s name yet again, he never hoped a day would come where he had to stop saying, “Sakuma-senpai.” Until then, he’d murmur the name as praise, threading his fingers through Rei’s dark shoulder-length hair and canting his hips toward the other boy.

Rei could do this forever, all of Koga’s cute encouraging noises spurring him on; but he wanted to play with other parts of Koga too. He slipped a finger in his mouth, alongside Koga’s dick. He used it to apply extra pressure, teasing some of Koga’s most sensitive spots as it became slick with Rei’s spit. Once he deemed it passable, Rei popped the finger out of his mouth, teasing Koga’s ass. They’d never really done this, maybe once or twice before, so Koga’s first reaction was to jolt away from the offending finger.

“No?” Rei’s eyes looked up at him, Koga’s dick resting against his face. He used his free hand to idly rub it against his cheek, precum leaving a slick trail in its wake.

Koga felt himself losing his composure, it’s not that he didn’t want it, he was just a little surprised… He shook his head, “That’s not… I want it in there, I want you in me...”

“You sure?” Rei asked. He wasn’t about to do anything Koga didn’t want, on his birthday no less, but he could have some fun teasing him. “How ‘bout you tell me what you want me to do?” he smirked, “Say it again.” Koga may be looking down at him, but that doesn’t mean the he has the upper hand.

“I… I...” Koga stuttered. Saying things like this was too damn embarrassing. He was sure he could repeat it aloud to himself, but with Sakuma-senpai right there… he didn’t want to fuck up and give him a bad impression. Rei was so  _ cool _ ; he seemed so experienced, and Koga really wanted to look good to him. It was probably best to just get on with it, “Sakuma-senpai, I want you to... finger me.” He felt his breath hitch on the last two words, though if it was any indication of his success, he felt that same finger prodding at his tender ring of muscle once more.

Rei slipped his fingertip into Koga, looking to the other boy’s face for any reaction. His eyes were closed, cheeks were pink, and he was biting his lip; he looked wonderful. Rei brought his other hand back to his own dick, squeezing it and thumbing the head as he pushed his finger in and out of Koga. The other boy was panting above him, and he had to let go of himself or else he was sure he’d cum on the spot.

“Koga… I’m not sure I have any lube… I’m gonna have to…” Rei began, licking down Koga’s dick, all the way to his ass. It was a lie, he had lube, but he wanted to see Koga’s reaction to this; to Rei’s tongue gently circling his entrance, coating it with saliva.

“I mean… if you gotta...” Koga mumbled, looking down to Rei. He couldn’t see his face, but he could watch his head move and  _ feel  _ his tongue move with it. Rei’s hair tickled his thighs, and he fought everything within him that told himself to lock his thighs in place around Rei and grind against his face to orgasm. Koga couldn’t help but let out an involuntary moan at the thought, and he swore he felt Rei smirk against him.

“Mmmn, I don’t wanna hurt you y’know,” Rei replied, “My precious Koga.”

“Sakuma-senpa~i,” Koga keened, “If you’re gonna keep calling me that, you gotta put another finger in, please...”

“My my~” Rei spoke in mock surprise, “Aren’t you needy today? I suppose I can let it slide though.” He complied, removing his tongue and adding a finger. He scissored them inside Koga, nudging his dick with his cheek.

Koga felt heat building in his body, he’d mentally given in to the pleasure and didn’t think he could hold on much longer. Rei’s fingers were touching his most sensitive parts in all the right ways, murmuring his name among all sorts of praises. Koga’s orgasm hit him abruptly, he clenched down on Rei’s fingers and his dick twitched against Rei’s face as his release spurted out of it. His cum drew thick lines down Rei’s cheek. It certainly was a sight, Rei’s head was relaxed against his thigh, the older boy’s eyes were half lidded and his mouth was open, panting out Koga’s name among various obscenities as he touched himself. Koga wanted to help, offer to do something, but with the way Rei was looking at him he could tell he did enough.

Rei’s release dirtied the side of his coffin, but he didn’t seem to care. He tugged at Koga’s collar, meeting his lips in a kiss. “Good boy,” he praised, “Maybe I should be saying good doggie,” Rei smirked, giving the collar a light tug.

“That what you’re gonna call me when I wear this?”

Rei tilted his head, as if in thought, “Probably not. Koga’s fine, but for some reason a dog just suits you, don’t ya think?”

Koga toyed with the idea in his mind,  _ ‘If anything, I’d be a wolf’ _ he figured, but it didn’t really matter right now. He shrugged, running his fingers over the spikes of the collar, “Either way, I’m gonna keep wearing this. Thanks for the birthday presents Sakuma-senpai. Let’s spend it together next year too, okay?”

“Of course Koga, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> god i hope i didn't fuck them up, i love reikoga.  
> i was so torn on what to write for koga bday, it seems like kogadonis will have to wait for adonis's birthday next month


End file.
